More Than This
by Muffy the Dough Slayer
Summary: Life enjoys its twists and turns. Sequel to IGSBINAS. Read that first. M/M ColdFlash. AU-ish of season 2, kind of. All These Things That I've Done Part 6.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**A/N:** Um... heyyy, guys. I know, I know - it's been months since I posted anything for this series, and I apologize. I really do. Life has been chaotic. Sorry. I can't guarantee these updates will happen as quickly as before. But, uh, yeah...

I haven't watched the Flash in a while; since the midseason finale, in fact. And it's not on On Demand (at least not mine, anyway) so I can't watch it all over again and I hate watching stuff online on my computer. So... yeah. This is going to be AU quite a bit, hope that's okay. I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go with this one so it's not a bumbling mess like before, but... well xD we'll see how it goes. I am really sorry, again, for the wait; I didn't mean for that to happen. If anyone is still reading this series... well, congrats, you finally have an update xD If not, I don't blame you. Sorry, again.

A few quick notes:  
\- I haven't watched season 2 in a while. I've seen every episode once, up until about episode 9. I'm going solely from memory, so I know things will be incorrect. Sorry. I'm not gonna be super picky; I've done that in the past and it's no fun for me that way.  
\- If the name of Wells' attorney was ever mentioned, I don't remember. So I made up a name. No, I have no desire to change it.  
\- I'm taking some liberties with some things. Hope that's okay.  
\- I'm picking and choosing what I want from season 2, and it probably won't be in any real order. I might deal with Zoom; I might not. I might deal with the Family of Rogues episode; I might not. I haven't decided how long I want this to be. So anything could happen, I guess. Sorry if this bothers you.  
\- There might be a lull between updates. Sorry. I'm busy with work, my wrist is acting up again, and I still have my migraines. Life gets in the way sometimes. But I'll try to update when I can. I thank you for your patience.  
\- And as before, comments tend to make me update faster xD I can tell you right now re-reading the comments on the other stories is what made me even finally sit down to write this. So, there's that ;)  
\- Hope you enjoy :)

PS I definitely recommend reading IGSBINAS first. You don't have to read the one-shots but definitely that one at least.

Chapter length: 3205

Begin!

* * *

 **More Than This**

CHAPTER 1

When Barry decided to answer the call coming from the unrecognized number, he thought it was just a wrong number and he would just tell them it was wrong, and then continue with his night off, even without Len. Len is at his sister's, since Lisa begged him to 'come play', and they are apparently having a movie marathon. Len invited Barry but Barry said he was just going to relax at home, in their apartment, and catch up on his crime documentaries, which Len finds boring.

That doesn't seem like an option anymore.

"Mr. Allen, are you listening?" the smooth, baritone voice asks.

The man asked if he was speaking to Barry Allen, and when the answer was a tentative 'yes', he introduced himself as Quinton Pearce, Dr. Wells' attorney.

That in and of itself is enough to make Barry sick to his stomach.

Dr. Wells' died about fifteen years ago, after Barry's mom was killed. He was killed by a speedster named Eobard Thawne, and was deposited into an unmarked roadside grave while Eobard disguised himself as Dr. Harrison Wells, and for the next decade and a half, lived another man's life.

And ruined Barry's.

Six months ago, to the _day_ , the man died. Eobard Thawne died. A singularity occurred over Central City. Eddie Thawne sacrificed himself to kill the speedster from the future.

Six months ago, Barry's world tilted on its axis, and now it is doing so again. All because of a few simple words.

"You have the wrong number," he says.

"I don't believe I do, Mr. Allen," Pearce says. "It has been six months since the singularity and the city is declaring all individuals missing from this event officially dead so that their families can move on and get a little closure. Dr. Harrison Wells disappeared then, too, and is now being declared dead."

 _Good,_ Barry thinks. "So why are you calling me?"

"Dr. Wells left behind very specific instructions should he meet an untimely demise," Pearce tells him. "It is not something I wish to discuss over the phone, however. Would you be available at all today, so that we may chat privately?"

Barry's gut curls. Anything coming from Wells won't be good, but he can't just _not_ go hear this guy out, can he? They can meet, and he will tell Pearce he and Wells weren't as close as they might have appeared to be, and so Pearce really has no reason to contact him again.

"Big Belly Burger," Barry says finally, his stomach growling at the mere thought of his favorite place. "One hour."

"Very well, Mr. Allen. I will be there."

xXx

The city is quiet this late; after the six o'clock traffic ends at about eight, the streets are surprisingly empty. Slowly the city is being rebuilt after the Singularity; everyone's efforts have not gone to waste. Barry helps out where he can, though he's not sure how much of a carpenter he is.

As he speeds through the city in his Flash suit, he smiles faintly to himself despite how fast he is traveling. Not too long ago he couldn't run like this without the risk of getting dizzy and passing out, thanks to a parting 'gift' from a meta-human named Kyle Nimbus. The spots are gone from his lungs now, and he feels fine when he runs – better than ever.

There is no feeling like it in the world.

Barry Allen loves being the Flash.

He stops in the alley behind Big Belly Burger and quickly strips of his suit and back into his normal clothes, combing fingers through windswept hair before he enters the establishment. He smiles at a few of the regulars and makes his way to a table in the back, occupied by only one man, who stands out in this place. His dark hair is smoothed back with gel, keeping it in place, and his collar looks a little too tight. He is the only one here with a suit, and his blue eyes blink at Barry's casual attire.

"Mr. Allen, I presume."

"Pearce," Barry says, taking the seat across from the attorney. A waitress scurries over and quickly takes their order, though Barry knows he will be order a _lot_ more to-go.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said 'private'," Pearce drawls as the waitress leaves the table.

Barry shrugs. "It's private enough, and you're funny if you think I'm getting into a suit to come to your office."

"You wouldn't need a suit."

"Uh huh, and just have all your suit buddies snobbing it up with their noses in my face? No thanks," Barry says, shaking his head. "Besides, I like it here. If we're going to discuss Well I need to be somewhere I like, and you agreed to meet me here."

"Very well," Pearce sighs, pulling a thin silver briefcase from next to him on the bench seat. It hits the table with a soft thud and then there's the telling _click-click_ as Lance opens it, and then spins it to face Barry.

"What am I looking at?" Barry asks, frowning.

"This is the deed to STAR Labs," Pearce tells him as Barry stares at the papers in the briefcase.

"I don't… I don't understand."

"Harrison Wells left everything to _you_ , Mr. Allen."

xXx

"What about this one?"

"Lenny – the ring doesn't matter," Lisa bemoans from next to him. She invited him over to drink a few beers and catch up, and she also happened to have jewelry stores opened up on her laptop. What was Len supposed to think about it?

How can he not look at rings? He is getting _married_ in December, after all.

A familiar shiver runs up his spine.

Married.

He will be getting married, and it's still so hard for it to sink in completely.

"Lenny, _please_ , I invited you over to get shitfaced, _not_ to look at pretty rings!"

Len snorts, sparing his sister a glance. Her hair is shorter now, her once long, wavy brown locks are now just past her shoulders, and she tucks a few strands behind her ears as she sticks her tongue out at Len. Which is uncalled for, honestly. Nevertheless, Len puts the laptop down and closes it, giving Lisa his full attention.

She smiles at him. "Now, dear brother, let's get our scary movies on!"

Len shakes his head, unable to believe he even agreed to this in the first place. When she first recommended he come over for a few drinks and to catch up and maybe watch a few movies, he thought it sounded fine. He won't drink much because he's not going to wake Barry so late at night and have the kid come get him because he can't drive. But he can still enjoy spending time with Lisa.

And he does, he finds.

It reminds him of when they were kids, before things went to hell.

Just a boy and his little, annoying sister.

Things are more complicated now, but movie marathons like this let him forget.

"So," Lisa says as the opening credits to the first movie start, "how's your fiancé?"

 _Fiancé_.

It is still so hard to wrap his mind around sometimes. Len is engaged, and in December he and Barry will get married. It is only a few months away, and he still hasn't even gotten the kid a ring. Barry told him not to worry about it; he doesn't need a ring, but Len wants to get him one. It's tradition, after all. While it is true they aren't a traditional couple, he feels like some things need to be traditional, at least.

"He's fine," Len replies, taking a sip of his beer. "He's watching his documentaries tonight."

"Ugh. I hate those. They're so boring and that voice almost puts me to sleep."

Len nods, silently agreeing with her. He'll put up with them for Barry's sake, but the kid knows he's not particularly fond of the documentaries and now tends to only watch them when he has the apartment to himself.

Sometimes it's still hard to believe he and the kid are sharing an apartment. Lisa kept the safe house, moving into Len's old room, the master bedroom. Cisco has been here recently; his shirt is strewn over the back of a chair in the kitchen. Len does not mention this.

He does not want to hear about his sister's sex life.

However, he does ask: "How is Cisco?"

Lisa smiles; it's this soft, dopey look he remembers her telling him he had when he and Barry first got together. He fights the urge to smirk and comment on the smile, but only just barely. "He's great," Lisa says with a happy sigh. "Things are great. Really great."

"As long as you're happy."

"I am, Lenny." She laughs quietly, under her breath. It contrasts with the ominous music playing in the opening scenes of the scary movie. "Look at us – both happy with our respective members of Team Flash. Are we crazy, or what?"

Len snorts. "What's life without some craziness."

"Cisco might move in," she says.

That causes his spine to stiffen somewhat. Knowing Cisco Ramon is somewhat dating his sister is one thing; to know their relationship is this deep, and have the tech genius moving in here… that's another thing entirely.

Though, he can't really complain. He really does like Cisco. He's a much nicer guy than all the usual guys Lisa dates.

He approves.

"Might?" he asks finally.

"Well… he's thinking about it. I asked him during sex."

"I didn't need to know that," Len says, scowling. "I need brain bleach."

Lisa laughs again. "He doesn't _vibrate_ like a certain speedster, but he _is_ quite talented…"

"Ugh, stop," Len says, taking a long chug of his beer. "I don't need these images."

"Turnabout is fair play, dear brother."

" _I_ never went into detail; _you_ asked me about it."

"Fair enough," his sister concedes. "Anyway, he's making new gear for the Meta-Human Task Force at the CCPD. Did Barry tell you about that?"

"He told me Cisco accepted the job offer, but haven't talked much about it," Len hedges. "He said Cisco's gotten his own lab in the basement level; he's usually there, busy at work making 'toys'."

"Ohh, toys, huh?" Lisa asks with a wink, and Len needs to seriously rethink his words when he is with her. "But he's making gear for them, and so he's still on a 'trial run' for the CCPD, and his lease is up soon on his apartment. I told him to move in here."

"So is he?"

"He hasn't said no," Lisa says with a shrug.

That means it's a yes, Cisco just doesn't want to seem too eager. Len knows this a little too well. Men have a hard time saying 'no' to Lisa.

"Well, I'm happy for you," Len says.

"Thanks, Lenny. Oh, I like this part," Lisa says, zeroing in on the flatscreen TV.

Len rolls his eyes; of _course_ Lisa likes a scene where a man gets eaten alive.

The two settle back in silence, and the movie marathon continues.

xXx

Waking up alone used to be ideal for Len.

Any company he might have had left through the night, or he left prior to sleep. Sleeping next to someone meant the risk of attack, of betrayal, of strings attached.

But now, waking up alone means Barry has the early shift and Len has the morning to himself. He never realized how _lazy_ he was until this routine set in; Barry will get up, usually without waking Len, and slip off to work at the CCPD. Len will sleep for a few more hours, until roughly ten or eleven. He will then wake slowly, and fix himself a pot of coffee while watching pre-recorded shows on TV, or reading the newspaper.

It is all so normal, so domestic. Everything he thought he never wanted, but suddenly it is everything.

That doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy Barry's off days, when he lounges around until the late morning hours with Len, and the two leave bed a rumpled mess and slip into the shower together. Then Barry attempts to make breakfast – but somehow, he burns ramen noodles, so Len does not especially trust him in the kitchen – and inevitably Len will take over, and breakfast is served. They lounge around on the couch watching TV, or go for a 'run' if the weather is good for it, not too hot or cold or rainy.

Life has become routine, and Len does not mind in the slightest.

If anyone told him even a year ago that his life would become this, that he would be happy with normal routine, happy with a normal life as Leonard Caldwell, and would soon become Leonard Allen…

He would have iced them.

Such a life was not in the cards for Leonard Snart. Never had been, never would be.

And yet…

It happened. Somehow, someway, it happened.

That isn't to say he isn't still Captain Cold. Because he most definitely is; he enjoys his heists, but for the most part, only robs for the thrill of it. What he manages to take he usually just hands over to Barry afterward, and the Flash returns the items. His items; Lisa's share are her own, as are the items heisted by members of his crew, the Rogues as they have been dubbed.

Still, they don't do it too frequently anymore, and he tries to take his main heists out of town so Barry isn't as conflicted. Although, Barry said he does kind of enjoy their games; he enjoys attempting to thwart Len, when in reality he won't capture him anyway. Len also tries to be less noticeable when he goes out as Captain Cold; becoming Len Caldwell is a slow journey, and would be ruined if he caused too much ruckus as Leonard Snart and Captain Cold. So when he does something big, something noticeable, he tries to take it out of town and always makes sure he knows where all the cameras are located so no one sees him. He used to revel in the cameras; they were there, but they could not stop him. Now, though, anonymity is what he wants; is what he needs.

This life can't flourish otherwise.

And he always feels so torn – wanting to be Len Caldwell, and wanting to be Captain Cold, caught as Leonard Snart somewhere in-between.

But it is worth it, in the end.

Barry is worth it.

There's a distinctive _ding-ding_ from his phone on the bedside table, and he glances over with a scowl. It is only nine in the morning; who is texting him this early?

He reaches for his phone and looks at the text.

 _From Lisa: Found her_

Another _ding-ding_.

The address.

Len yawns and sits up in bed; the mattress is soft and caves under his weight, but yet is still somewhat firm. If he didn't enjoy this bed so much he would have rejected it after he realized it was a 'gift' from _Ollie_ , the Arrow. He doubts he and Oliver Queen will ever see eye-to-eye after what the Arrow did a few months ago, but that's okay; they don't really need to see eye-to-eye. As long as _Ollie_ understands his place and stays in Star City until the wedding, then things are 'okay' between them. All is not forgiven, but it is a work in progress.

Such is life.

He climbs out of the comfortable bed – how is it _Ollie_ can get such comfy beds? – and pads out of the room, his bare toes curling into the carpet as he does so. He walks down the hallway toward the bathroom, where he quickly relieves himself and brushes his teeth.

Normally, he would lounge around the apartment, but today is not like any other day. Today Len has an appointment he must make.

After finishing in the bathroom he returns to the bedroom to pull on clean clothes as well as his parka, and makes sure to grab his goggle glasses as well. Can't be without those.

 _Ding-ding_.

He sighs and looks back at his phone, fighting the urge to reply to Lisa with 'I know, I'm on my way'.

 _From Barry: Meet for lunch at 1?_

A slow smile works its way across his face as he replies.

 _To Barry: Sure kid_

 _From Barry: Big Belly Burger?_

He can almost _hear_ the hopeful tone of voice, can almost _see_ the pleading look on the kid's face.

 _To Barry: We just had that yesterday_

 _From Barry: So?_

 _From Barry: Craving it_

 _To Barry: Fine but you owe me_

 _From Barry: Oh I can make it up to you don't worry_

 _To Barry: I expect nothing less_

 _To Barry: See you at 1_

With that, he pockets his phone and leaves the apartment.

The drive across town goes quickly enough, despite the thick city traffic. This is why he prefers a motorcycle over a car; it is much easier to slip through the traffic and arrive at his destination.

His motorcycle pulls to a stop outside of an apartment complex. For a moment he wonders if he is at the wrong place, but after rechecking the address, this is the right location. Strange for a criminal to be hiding out here, he decides; however, isn't he himself doing the same? Not only living in an apartment but also with someone, and in December he will be married.

Life enjoys its twists and turns.

He climbs off his motorcycle but leaves his helmet on as he enters the apartment building; better to not be noticed as Leonard Snart. Again, he is trying to keep a low profile these days.

Just inside, Lisa is waiting for him with a grin. His sister has gotten herself a haircut, and her once flowing brown locks are now just past her shoulders, and tucked behind her ears. Still the same twinkling eyes as always, though.

"She's on the second floor, apartment 21B," Lisa tells him in her usual sultry voice. "Go easy on her, dear brother; she seems to think she's not a criminal."

Len nods and walks past Lisa, heading toward the elevator.

"Oh, and Lenny," Lisa calls after him, causing him to twist to look over his shoulder, "do get rid of the helmet before you see her. You look slightly ridiculous with the parka _and_ the helmet. Don't worry, though, I'm sure Barry still loves you."

Len rolls his eyes; normally he would fight the urge, but his face is hidden by his helmet so he allows himself this. He steps into the elevator and climbs it to the second floor, where he gets off and starts looking at door numbers.

Once he finally comes to the appropriate room, he reaches out and twists the knob. The handle turns and the door opens. He steps inside, quietly closing the door behind him, helmet now carried under his arm.

He looks up as he enters and notices icy brown eyes watching him.

"What do _you_ want?" Shawna Baez asks, arms folded across her chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Worries

**A/N:** Hmm not too much of a wait, I guess xD Still, don't expect speedy updates. I have 4 days off right now, so I've been typing, but I have a very stressful work week coming up. Sigh. I really need to find another job; tired of this one's stress and drama. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews and everything, you guys rock :) Happy to see people are still reading this series, lol. I really appreciate it.

Quick Note - is Quinton Lance a character on Arrow? I honestly don't watch Arrow so I don't really know the characters xD If it is, that's just a coincidence; I chose Quinton because it's a name I used in a different story which died so it was on my mind; I chose Lance because it just sounded right xD I don't know. Sorry if it's confusing. But no, there's no connection to the character in Arrow, if he's a character in Arrow xD It's just a coincidence.

Chapter length: 3233

Onward!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – Worries

"You want me to _what_?" Shawna asks incredulously, staring across the room at where Len stands leaning casually against the wall next to the door. Shawna's brown eyes are wide with disbelief, but Len is not joking.

"Join the Rogues," Len says again. "We could use a medic in our group."

"I already told you no _months ago_ ," Shawna tells him, shaking her head. "What makes you think my answer has changed?"

"You don't have to steal anything, or come with us on heists," Len tells her calmly. "You say you're not a criminal anymore – fine, I believe you. I'm just asking you to patch us up if we need it. As a failsafe. You'll get your cut for your services; we'll pay you. You don't have to join us in our criminal activities."

Shawna's teeth catch her lower lip between them as she worries at the skin.

Len is slowly persuading her; he can see it.

"As a member, you have some input on where we heist," Len goes on. "If there's somewhere you don't want touched, we'll steer clear of it. And if you ever need a safe haven for any reason, we can provide one for you. If you need fast cash for any reason, we can provide some for you. All we're asking in return is that you join us and patch us up if we need it. Otherwise, you can be alone and live a normal life. That _is_ what you want, right? A normal life?"

Shawna stares at him. "You know, I had you pegged all wrong. I didn't think you of all people would understand."

He tries not to let the comment bother him. "My life isn't as cut and dry as you think."

"So I don't have to… _do_ anything? Except stitch you up if you need it?"

Len nods.

"And… who all is in your little _crew_."

"Myself, my sister, Mick, Hartley, and Mardon," he replies, expecting the question to arise eventually. "Will this be a problem?"

Her teeth worry at her lip again. "And if I need money… you'll give it to me?"

"That's what I said, yes."

"And if I tell you not to rob my bank… you won't?"

"We won't."

She ponders for a long time.

Finally, her head inclines in a small nod. "Alright. One last question."

"Go ahead."

"What about the Flash?"

Len watches her for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't he still an obstacle, with his little prison?"

Her words are distasteful; her disdain is clear. It throws a wrench into Len's plans, but he can make this work. He planned for a similar situation, after all.

"He's not an issue," Len says. "The Flash and I have an understanding."

"You do?" Her eyes widen marginally.

"It is a deal I won't be discussing with anyone, let alone a new member of the crew, but yes, we do have an understanding."

"You have an understanding with the person who locked me away for _months_!"

"I do."

"And does... Do the others know? He locked them away, too, I can't see them being too _thrilled_ about this."

"The Flash and I have an understanding," Len says again. "He won't bother us if we don't kill anyone. Since you won't be heisting with us and you're our medic, I don't think that will be a problem with you. Am I right?"

"Well… it's not a problem, but… he just… lets you rob people?"

Her moral compass is showing. She really isn't a criminal; she just got in with the wrong crowd, and fell in love. People do stupid things for love.

"Our deal is our deal, and like I said, I won't be discussing it with anyone. As long as we don't injure or kill people, he doesn't usually bother us."

"And how did you get him to agree to something like this?"

 _He agrees to pretty much anything right after sex... but it was his idea._

"I have my ways. Don't worry about it." He takes in a breath. "Likewise, there is a rule we have you should know."

"And what's that?"

"The Flash won't bother us, but likewise, we don't bother the Flash. If you get it in your head to go after him, or anyone connected to him, you are not only kicked out of the Rogues, but I will personally pay you a visit to discuss my thoughts on the matter, and it will be an _icy_ conversation."

Shawna swallows.

"Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Any last questions?"

xXx

There's been whispers of Flash Day for weeks, but somehow Barry has managed to avoid it like the plague. Len thought it was just a rumor at first, but now, staring at the posters lining the buildings and street signs, it is clear that this is happening. Flash Day is happening.

The city wants to thank the Flash for saving them by closing the Singularity. Barry argues that it wasn't just him, so he can't take all the credit, and it was his fault in the first place. Len tries to dissuade him from these notions, but finds the task rather difficult. In the months since the Singularity, Barry has struggled to rid himself of nightmares (which Len feels bad about not noticing before, but he had his own dreams to worry about, too), and has struggled to put the city back together in the aftermath of 'his mistake'.

Len tries to tell him it _wasn't_ a mistake. Barry chose the life he has now over the life he might have had in another lifetime; he chose to live instead of erasing this version of himself from the timeline. He calls himself selfish, but if he is selfish, Len is doubly so because he is _grateful_ for Barry's choice. He dares not think of what his life might have been if Barry chose that other path.

That doesn't matter, Barry says; even if he _isn't_ to blame for the Singularity, he didn't stop it alone. Firestorm helped, and both Firestorm and the Flash disappeared into the vortex for a while; for Firestorm it was only for a few days, while the Flash remained gone for two long weeks. Len does not like thinking back on this time.

So Barry thinks he doesn't deserve this 'Flash Day'.

Len disagrees.

"Look at all you've accomplished," he says on a lazy Sunday morning as they eat breakfast. In his hands he holds the newspaper; there's an article here on Flash Day, which will take place on Tuesday. The city wanted it to be held exactly six months after the Singularity, but it wasn't feasible; at the six month interval, the missing were finally declared dead so that their families could move on. It did not seem fair to hold the event on that day as well.

"Wasn't just me," Barry says exasperatedly, sopping up his leftover egg yolk with a piece of bread.

"You stabilized it," Len says.

"I didn't close it. Firestorm did. It should be Firestorm Day."

Len sighs heavily; arguing with Barry is like speaking to a brick wall sometimes. "The city wants to thank you."

"The posters are enough."

The kid doesn't want to be thanked; he doesn't think he did anything heroic. In his eyes, it was his mistake, so he had to help fix it, and all he did was stabilize it. Stabilize it and get sucked away for two weeks.

"They want to give you the Key to the City."

"I don't want it."

"Kid, will you at least _think_ about going? How are they going to feel on Flash Day if you don't even show up?"

Now the kid hesitates, looking up from his plate to focus on Len.

"They're doing this for their hero, and if he doesn't even bother to show up to the event…" Len leaves the thought hanging.

He can see the gears whirring in Barry's head, know he's finally at least partially gotten through to the kid. It's a low blow, using Barry's need to put others before himself against him, but this will be good for the speedster. He needs this; he just can't accept it yet.

"Think about it," Len says, getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Barry asks, frowning.

"I have a date with my sister," Len tells him, taking their dirty dishes over to the sink, quickly rinsing them off. "It's real hush-hush, but if you're good, I might tell you about it later."

Barry snorts; it's at least better than the disinterested tone from earlier. "I'm always good," the kid replies.

"Sure you are, Red."

Barry's eyes are rolling when Len turns to face him again.

"What are your plans today, Scarlet?"

"I think Iris wanted to kidnap me. Cisco is also demanding we have a 'bro's night'. Caitlin is eager to try out her new alcohol formula and see if she can actually get me drunk, and make it last longer."

Len nods. "Don't drink and run."

Barry snorts. "Okay, _Dad_."

"That's it, you're grounded. Go to your room."

Now the kid smirks. "Oh, is that so?"

Len checks the clock hanging on the far wall. "I have ten minutes before I have to leave. I could escort you to the bedroom. Just to make sure you're taking this grounding seriously."

Barry laughs, grinning as he gets to his feet. "And if I'm not taking it seriously?"

Len smirks.

xXx

The attorney wants him to watch a video on a flash drive, left to him by Dr. Wells. By _Eobard_. Barry stares down at the flash drive in distaste, lips curling upward. He has no desire to watch _anything_ from that man, but Pearce says if he wants STAR Labs, he is going to have to watch whatever video was left to him. He says he has not watched it; no one has, as it is confidential, and was expressly stated it was for 'Barry Allen's eyes only'.

Why would Wells leave STAR Labs to _him_ of all people? He wanted to kill the Flash before; he went back and killed Barry's mom instead. And at the end, he tried killing the Flash again, despite all his words of 'loving him as a son'. According to Cisco's 'dreams' of the other timeline Barry erased the first time he time traveled, Wells said something similar to him before he killed him. The man's words are empty.

So if Wells was willing to kill them… why leave Barry anything? Especially a video message in the invent of his 'untimely demise', as well as STAR Labs?

It makes no sense.

Barry thumbs the flash drive as he sits on the couch, wondering if he should watch it. He has no desire to watch it, but at the same time, it is the last request of a dead man. Then again, the dead man also killed his mom and derailed an entire timeline, so it's not like he exactly deserves sympathy.

 _What should I do?_

He sighs heavily and drops the flash drive onto the coffee table, atop the newspaper Len left behind. The Flash Day article catches his attention, and he stares at it for a moment. Len's words swirl through his head; how will the people of this city feel if he doesn't show up on Flash Day?

He never thought of it like that before. If he made an event for his hero – _does he even have a hero anymore, since Wells turned out to be a fake?_ – and his hero didn't show, he'd be devastated. And to think of that times thousands…

 _I should go._

He should.

He's not sure if he will.

He should watch the video left to him by Wells, if only to see what the man wants in his final message.

He probably won't.

xXx

Pearce pesters him about watching the video; he needs to either have Barry claim ownership of STAR Labs or sign it away, and he can't own STAR Labs until he watches the video. Apparently Wells' final will is very adamant about this.

After the fourth call in roughly two hours, and hitting ignore just as many times, Len finally asks about it.

They're on the couch together, watching comedians, unwinding for the night. Len's tossed him a few looks every time Barry's cell rings, and Barry can only imagine what kind of face he makes every time he hits 'ignore'.

"It's not like you to avoid people, Scarlet," Len comments.

Barry scowls. "I'm not avoiding anyone."

"Then why do you keep ignoring the call? It's the same person, right?"

"I don't want to talk to them this late."

"Why are they calling this late, anyway?"

It's roughly eight at night; Barry's usually in bed by ten when he has the early shift the next morning. Everyone knows to usually just text him and only call if they have to; except Joe. Joe usually just calls him, claiming he doesn't have time for texts.

"Is everything okay?" Len asks.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just… some stuff I'm dealing with, that's all. And no, I don't want to talk about it, hence me avoiding them."

He can feel Len's eyes on him, but he resolutely stays silent, gaze focused on the TV as the commercial break starts. Normally this is when Barry will turn to Len and start conversation, or the two will find themselves otherwise occupied, but now he watches the commercials with rapt attention.

Finally, Len sighs.

"Alright, Scarlet," he says. "Keep your secrets."

Barry winces. "It's not like that, Len."

"Then tell me what this is about."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Just tell me what it's about; I won't ask any other questions until you're ready."

The thing is, once Barry starts telling Len about it, he _knows_ he's going to keep talking about it, and thinking about it, and avoiding the issue isn't going to be an option any longer. This is why he hasn't said anything to Len yet.

But he hates the wounded tone, and Len is right; they don't keep secrets.

"Alright," Barry concedes with a heavy sigh. "The person calling is Wells' attorney, Quinton Pearce."

Len is silent, but Barry can feel his gaze on him, and knows it's a struggle for Len to keep his word and not ask questions.

Barry answers them anyway.

"It's been six months since the Singularity; everyone that was missing has been declared dead, including Wells. And apparently…" Barry sighs and closes his eyes. "Apparently he left me _everything_."

"He left you…?" Len repeats, frown evident in his voice. "Why would he do that? I thought he wanted to kill you."

"He did," Barry says. "That's why none of this makes any sense. I've tried to avoid thinking about it."

"What all did he leave you?"

"STAR Labs, for starters."

"Damn."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Barry's eyes open and he chances a glance at Len. "But before I can claim STAR Labs, I have to watch this video."

"What video?"

Barry pulls the flash drive from his pocket. He's been carrying it around with him though he's not sure why. It's a heavy weight in his pocket, equally heavy in his hands despite the fact it is merely a flash drive.

"There's a video on there?" Len asks.

Barry nods. "Wells left explicit instructions that I have to watch the video before I can claim anything, or I have to sign everything away."

Len's blue eyes search Barry's face. "Do you even want STAR Labs?"

Barry takes in a slow breath, because that's the question, isn't it? And the truth is, he doesn't know for sure. There are a lot of memories at STAR Labs, good and bad. A very large part of him doesn't want to part with it; it's the base of his operations, the headquarters for Team Flash, but then again, he's the only one left on Team Flash. Cisco and Caitlin have moved on; he's by himself now. There's no one waiting for him back at the lab when he's in the field; no one is there monitoring his vitals or giving him instructions through his earpiece.

He's always been alone in the field, running by himself, but it's only recently that he actually _feels_ alone.

Len has offered to go to STAR Labs when the Flash is in the field, but he doesn't know everything the monitors are telling him, and try as he might, he just isn't Cisco and Caitlin. Barry grew used to their presence, grew used to their help, and he's not entirely sure how to function on his own.

He still sees Cisco at work; the Meta-Human Task Force helps him as best as they can, and he's always grateful for it, but there's a difference between seeing Cisco standing on the sidelines making sure his inventions work, and having the tech genius actually talking in his ear.

So, now that STAR Labs is empty save for himself… does he still want it?

He's torn, a paper being ripped down the middle. If he doesn't make a choice soon the decision will be made for him.

"Well, Scarlet?"

He shakes his head, sighing. "I don't know, honestly. Cisco and Caitlin have moved on; maybe I should, too."

"I think you should keep it."

Barry blinks at his fiancé. "You what?"

"Keep it," Len says again. "It has everything the Flash needs already there, and you need a base of operations anyway. It's good for you."

"But it's just me now. I don't really need it. I can just bring my suit here."

"And if someone breaks in while we're away, and they find the Flash suit?"

"They'll think it's just a knock-off costume," Barry says.

"Are you willing to risk it?"

He shifts uneasily. "What do you want me to say, Len?"

"The choice is yours, but I think you should keep it. It's empty for now, but maybe you can find new help."

"How am I supposed to afford that place? How am I supposed to hire anyone? I don't make a ton as a forensic analyst, you know."

The sad truth is the police don't make too much money; he has enough to survive on, and afford his half of the apartment, and Len's official job title is 'Freelance Security', and of course it helps that he doesn't have a car or car payment, but the sad truth is he can't really afford to keep STAR Labs running. It needs repaired, anyway; Barry has fixed what he could on the inside, but he draws the line at laying cement and rebuilding the concrete walls. It's in a sad state of disrepair, even six months after the fact.

"You'll figure it out, Scarlet."

Barry sighs, shoulders slumping. "I just don't know, Len."

"Think about it; you don't have to decide right now, and in the end, the decision is yours."

Barry nods; he's not completely reassured, but talking with Len always helps.

Right now, he has a lot to think about.

"And, Scarlet?"

"Hmm?" he says absently.

"Are you going to Flash Day?"

Barry sighs heavily. "I don't know…"

"Alright."

And that's the end of that discussion; Len knows not to press further.

And Barry is grateful.

He might not have all the answers for tonight, but he has Len.


	3. Chapter 3: Flash Day

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, things have been chaotic at work. I finally got a chance to write some, along with some inspiration. Yay! Anyway, I'm not sticking to the TV show... I might have Zoom in this story, I might not. I might have the Family of Rogues stuff in here, I might not. I honestly don't know yet. I'm still playing around with everything. We'll see how it goes. Thanks again for the comments and everything, guys! You're so awesome, and I hope you are still enjoying the story :)

Chapter length: 3309

Onward!

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – Flash Day

The city is painted red.

Figuratively, but nearly literally.

It's not paint, but there are a lot of red banners everywhere – red signs boasting about Flash Day, and where the celebration will be held on the following day. One day away, one poster reads. Tomorrow is the day, another says.

Barry has always been partial to red; he's not sure it's an altogether healthy interest, either. As a child he didn't have a favorite color, although typically he associated himself with blue since he was a boy, and society tended to stuff that particular color down his throat. Girls got pink, boys blue. As a toddler all of his birthday cakes were written with blue frosting; his room was painted blue. His gifts from relatives, if clothing related, were typically blue.

He liked blue.

Then his mother died, and everything was red.

To this day he remains that it might not be healthy, his interest in the color. It's not that he likes the color, or even dislikes it; it is merely an interest. As a child he saw his mother painted red; now he wears a red suit.

And now the city is red.

It's as exciting as it is nauseating.

To know so many people like and look up to the Flash… that he inspires so many people… that they would do this for him, the whole city…

It is flattering.

And shameful.

Shameful because _he does not deserve this_.

He stabilized the singularity; nothing more, nothing less. He didn't stop it completely; that was all Firestorm's doing. He maintains that it should be Firestorm Day, not Flash Day. Ronnie disagrees with him, going so far as to laugh in his face stating that Flash Day has a much nicer ring to it. He also stated that painted the city red is much easier than setting it ablaze in honor of Firestorm.

Still, this does nothing to lessen the fact that Barry does not deserve this. He does not deserve all of this honor. He doesn't deserve so many people looking up to him. It is crazy.

His phone buzzes.

 _From Felicity: Happy Flash Day :-D_

He smiles even as he scowls; he feels his features contort uncomfortably.

 _To Felicity: It's not Flash Day_

 _From Felicity: I'm early, I like to be ahead of schedule_

 _From Felicity: Plus I wanted to be the first to say it to you_

 _From Felicity: I'll say it again tomorrow, don't worry_

 _To Felicity: omg stop_

 _To Felicity: You're killing me_

 _To Felicity: I don't deserve this and you know it_

There's a brief pause in the texting. Barry puts his phone down and gets to his feet, standing from the couch. Stretching, he yawns and glances at the clock on the TV box. Len has been gone for a few hours now; he said he would be back by seven.

It is 6:23 now.

His phone buzzes once, twice, three times, then stops.

Not a phone call, just a bunch of texts.

Felicity needs to learn not to send him an essay in response to his short texts.

She's the only one who does that, though, and he likes her all the more for it, honestly. She even goes so far as the usually use punctuation, too.

 _From Felicity: That is nonsense, Barry Allen! You helped save the city! Don't give me all of that about 'Wells this' and 'Wells that', do you hear me? You are a hero to that city and don't you forget it, or I will come to personally bug you, understood?_

 _From Felicity: Barry Allen, you better not be ignoring me!_

 _From Oliver: Felicity says you're ignoring her. Stop. Need sleep._

Barry snickers, staring at his texts. Felicity actually disturbed Oliver's rest. She tattled on the Flash to the Green Arrow.

It is a known fact Oliver does not sleep like a normal person. The Green Arrow likes to make use of the night to apprehend criminals, after all; and Oliver Queen has appearances to make during the daylight. Sleep is rare for a brooding superhero. He sleeps when he can.

And now Felicity is pestering him because of Barry.

It makes him grin.

 _To Felicity: I can't believe you just tattled on me_

 _To Felicity: Like seriously_

 _To Felicity: What are you, five?_

It's childish, and he's an adult, but he doesn't care.

He forgets about the red city. He forgets about Flash Day.

In this moment he is just Barry Allen talking to his good friend, Felicity Smoak.

xXx

Iris calls him the next morning, asking him one last time to please come to the Flash Day celebration. Everyone is expecting him and eager to see him; he will receive the Key to the City. It is a great honor, and the Flash needs to be there for that.

"Don't let them down," she says.

And it's a low blow, but Iris has been known to play dirty at times. It's why they became friends in the first place; as children, she wasn't just a typical girl. She had a ruthless streak to her that Barry himself was lacking at the time. Then they just fit together. For years he loved her. Now she is his sister in all but blood.

He tells her again that he doesn't deserve this celebration.

"The city seems to think otherwise," she tells him seriously. "They love you. It's not every day a vigilante hero is loved, Barry. Look at the Green Arrow; he's had how many run-ins with the law? But people love the Flash. You have to show up."

"I'll think about it," he says again, like he always does.

"Don't think too long, Bear," Iris says with a heavy sigh. The celebration is at 2."

"I know."

"Do you know where?"

"Yes."

He's seen the fliers and everything.

He knows.

"Just… really think about it, okay?"

"I will, Iris."

She sighs again. "Okay, Barry. I have to get back to work; I'll be covering the celebration."

"Oh, that's awesome," he says, genuinely happy for her. When she was first hired as a journalist, it was because of her 'ties' to the Flash; the editor didn't really take her seriously. No one did. Now she has proven herself and still gets first dibs to write about all things Flash. Covering the celebration is a well-earned assignment, even if the Flash doesn't show up.

"So you have to show up."

"Iris."

"I know, I know, sorry. I just wish you were as excited about this as I am."

"I'll think about it," he says again.

"Fine. I gotta go, Bear, but maybe I'll see you later."

"Sure, Iris."

They hang up, and he sits alone on the couch for a long time.

Len is still sleeping. Barry was woken by his cell ringing, though his sleep was fitful to begin with. He's too apprehensive about today, to indecisive. Should he go, or stay home… should the Flash really make an appearance… should he watch the video on the flash drive…

He has so many thoughts and choices swirling around in his head and he hates it. He hates feeling like this. It's why he liked college; it was a challenge, and brought him clarity. Now he is adrift in a sea of potential outcomes, with no clear rules.

If he doesn't decide soon, the choices will be made for him.

"You're thinking too hard, Scarlet."

The warm rumble of Len's voice causes Barry to glance over. Len has just climbed out of bed and it is the best time to see him. His hair is too short to be disheveled, but the sleepy haze to his eyes more than makes up for it, along with his baggy T-shirt, dark sweatpants, and gray socks.

"Some of us like to think, Len."

"Ouch. You wound me."

Barry smirks as Len joins him on the couch, casually throwing an arm across the back, fingers lightly brushing Barry's opposite shoulder.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Iris," Barry says, reaching for the remote.

A lazy morning watching TV sounds great right now.

"What'd she want?"

"She's trying to guilt me into going to Flash Day."

Len snorts. "Is it working?"

"I don't know."

"You should really go to Flash Day, you know. As the Flash. It'd be rude not to."

"Not you too," Barry says, scowling.

Len smirks. "I can guilt with the best of them."

"Ugh."

"Just think about it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know my boyfriend was actually my sister."

Len snorts again, probably dislodging some snot with that one. "That's just rude, Scarlet. I'm clearly your _fiancé_. And I mean… I _could_ be your sister. If you're into that kind of thing."

Barry stares at him, feeling his mouth gape open. The things Len says sometimes…

Len's smirk is far too smug.

"I hate you," Barry mutters.

"You love me."

xXx

Barry goes to Flash Day.

The kid seems quite torn on the matter, but in the end, he admits defeat with a sigh and acts like he's walking to his execution instead of a celebration in his honor. Len says he'll be there, but they don't leave together. While he's trying to make a new life for himself as Len Caldwell, and then Len Allen, right now he is still known as Leonard Snart and there will be more than a few members of the CCPD present, he is sure.

He will be there, but in the background, watching.

Lisa will be there too; she's excited about this. Her and Iris are going for drinks afterward and have invited Len and Barry to join them, and of course Cisco will be there, Lisa says. Len says he and Barry will think about it and decide based on how this celebration goes. Lisa says it will be fine; Barry still acts apprehensive.

He doesn't think he deserves this, but he does. He really does. Even if he thinks he personally failed the city on the day of the singularity, he has saved so many people on numerous other occasions. He even saved the city from a tsunami by going back in time and making sure it didn't happen. While no one but Barry remembers this happening, it still happened; he still saved everyone.

Len tells him to think of it as celebration for that, at least.

Or the numerous other times he's saved someone's life.

The Flash is a hero and deserves to be celebrated.

Len arrives at the celebration a little early, getting settled in an alleyway with his sunglasses and hooded sweatshirt. His parka would be a little too obvious, as would his goggles. He's incognito right now. When the celebration begins he will in the back corner of the crowd, able to properly see the stage but ignored by everyone else.

Lisa is at his side, dressed in a similar fashion. She's not as well-known by the police, so she lets her hair flow in the gentle wind but keeps the shades. Her eyes are covered but he is pretty sure she keeps sending winks Cisco's way. The tech kid is standing off to the side next to Joe West's car, and the man himself. Cisco works for the CCPD now, part of the task force of which Joe West heads.

In the past, he and West didn't see eye-to-eye. In fact, they probably never will. But at least now the man isn't threatening to shoot him. Baby steps. He even seems to believe Len's love for Barry is genuine, and not a ploy. Finally.

They have an understanding, of sorts. It's not perfect, but then nothing between them ever will be.

The crowd gathers quickly. Those who have been lingering around finally go to stand in front of the platform. More people arrive. Children cry out excitedly at the Flash posters which are really just images of quick blurs. A security team stands off on the sidelines, pacing the length of the area, making sure no one gets too out of hand. They are the only ones with access to Len's back and it leaves him scowling.

The mayor himself comes out to give a speech about the city's hero, the Flash. How grateful everyone is for having him here. How honored they are that he has chosen this town to protect. How he saved the entire city from the singularity. How he asks for nothing in return. How he is truly a hero, selfless and brave.

And they want to grant him the Key to the City.

The mayor pulls it out and looks around for the Flash. He's not here yet. Len is getting a bit concerned; perhaps the kid got cold feet and backed out, but he doesn't really seem the type to back out on his word. He said he would be here. He'll be here.

He has only a second to feel his doubts.

There's the familiar lightning and then the Flash is standing on the platform, and the crowd is cheering. It is deafening, and kids are eagerly bouncing on their feet or their father's shoulders, angling for a better view of their hero. Some even hold little Flash action figures.

Len smirks at the sight but promptly covers it with a snort when his sister gives him a knowing look.

The Flash accepts the Key and there's a raucous cheering. Pictures flash from the various cameras in the audiences, phones beeping just audibly in front of Len and off to his left, where people are recording the event.

This is probably the longest the Flash has stood still in the entire time he's been protecting the city. He once stood still long enough for them to be able to make an action figure, Len muses, but a lot of details are missing from the little figurines, particularly in the kid's eyes and face. Now he is standing there in front of everyone, holding the Key, and smiling sheepishly.

Waving at everyone.

The tense line of his shoulders slowly relaxes the longer he stands there. Len relaxes, too, unaware he was even tense at all. He glances aver at Lisa and sees her smirking, her gaze focused elsewhere. He follows it to Cisco, and next to him stands Joe West, looking for all the world like the world's proudest father. Len studies him for a moment.

There's a wide smile on his face, teeth startling white, and his eyes are crinkled in genuine happiness. That's how a father should look, Len thinks.

Not with a twisted scowl like his own abusive father.

Barry got lucky.

And he deserves it.

Barry's eyes meet Len's through the crowd. The Flash and Captain Cold.

Len smiles. Barry nods.

There's a slight commotion as a child breaks free of the crowd and rushes onto the stage. Suddenly the Flash has his arms full of a very happy kid who is hugging him tightly. For a moment, the Flash stands there awkwardly, arms held up and away, then he smirks and quickly hugs the kid back, patting the top of the kid's head.

The crowd enjoys the scene. Len's never been a fan of crowds, but this one is okay, he supposes. For now.

The kid says something; it's not loud, judging by the way Barry leans down to hear him, but whatever he says leaves his fiancé tensing considerably, staring down at the kid with the tussled blond hair.

By this point, the kid's mother has approached and taken her son's hand, apologizing and leading him away from the Flash. The Flash stares after the kid, and smiles, probably telling her she doesn't have to apologize; he didn't mind the hug. It's something he can see the speedster saying.

The mayor asks if the Flash will stay through the celebrations. Barry answers that he'll be there in a 'flash' if he's needed, but big parties aren't really his thing, though he wants everyone else to have a good time, and he appreciates the celebration. The crowd cheers at him one more time before the Flash vanishes in his usual lightning.

The mayor directs everyone's attention to the many tables lined up in the area, where food will be served, and they can play little games and buy merchandise if they so please. Len steps back, away from the lingering crowd, and despite himself, heads toward Cisco and Joe West. At least they seem to have a quiet corner, standing alone in front of West's car.

Lisa is quick to pass him and all but lunge at Cisco, kissing him square on the mouth despite how many onlookers might be watching. Cisco is stunned for a moment but quickly responds as West laughs at him, and Len simply rolls his eyes. Lisa has that effect on people.

"So, drinks?" Lisa asks.

Cisco blinks at her for a second. "Uh, yes. Yes."

"Where's Iris?"

"She's around," West says. "She's working right now, but she'll be free in about an hour or two, I'd imagine."

Lisa smiles at the detective.

If someone told him even a year ago that he would one day be standing this close to law enforcement and be having a normal conversation with them, all while Lisa smiles at them… yeah, he would have iced them.

Now it is normal.

"Did you see Barry?" Cisco asks, smirking. "He actually came!"

"That's my boy," West says fondly.

"So, drinks tonight," Lisa says cheerfully, pumping her fist excitedly. "You in, Mr. West?"

West laughs. "No thanks. I'll sit this one out. You kids go have fun."

"We will," Lisa all but purrs, trailing a few fingers along Cisco's arm.

That's when Len walks away. He's seen enough.

He makes it a few steps before he's suddenly moving in a blur. The world rushes around him. Time slows and speeds up at the same time. It's hard to breathe.

Then it stops, and he's staggering and taking in a sharp breath as he sends his fiancé a pointed look.

"Sorry," Barry apologizes, running a hand through his windswept hair, eyes abright with mirth, "it's kind of, um… habit…"

"Habit to kidnap your fiancé and speed him somewhere?"

"Um… yes…?

Len rolls his eyes even as he smirks. "You looked good up there, Scarlet."

Barry is still in the Flash suit but he's tossed his hood back, revealing his face and leaving his hair sticking up in various places, especially due to the wind from where he was running. They are back at their apartment, safe within the walls of their own space, and Barry can be himself here.

This is Barry truly as himself, Len thinks.

In his Flash suit, with the hood down. The mask off. With that wide smile and those Bambi-eyes. The Flash, and Barry Allen.

"I was nervous," Barry says. "I'm not really good in front of crowds."

"You did fine out there."

"Thanks." Barry takes in a breath. "You didn't have to go, you know."

"What, ashamed of your criminal boyfriend?"

Barry scowls, green eyes narrowing somewhat. "No, of course not. Just… that was kind of risky, you know. You could have been recognized."

"It's not like they can do anything to me anyway. All of my files are destroyed; all fingerprints will come back as Len Caldwell. They know my face, but they don't know me."

Barry watches him for a moment, before he sighs. "When did you get so smart?"

"Rude, Scarlet. I've always been smart."

The kid smirks at him. "Is that so?"

"Care to test my knowledge, Scarlet?"

The look the kid is giving him is predatory.

It sends a primal shiver running through Len's body in all the right ways.

Within seconds they're both naked and in the bedroom.

It's Flash Day, and Len is going to enjoy his Flash.


	4. Chapter 4: (Im)Possible

**A/N:** Hey, guys, sorry for the delay. Was on a bit of writer's block so I was reading a lot xD I wrote off and on on this chapter. But here it is, finally. I have a lot of conflicting ideas on where this could go, so we'll see what happens, I suppose. This is an AU, so, you know, anything could really happen xD Who knows. But anyway, thanks so much for your feedback and everything, I really appreciate it and you guys keep this story going :) Thanks so much, and please keep it up!

Chapter length: 3109

Onward!

* * *

CHAPTER 4 – (Im)Possible

"To the Flash," Lisa says with a wink, raising her glass in a toast.

"To the Flash," everyone at the table echoes, and touch their own glasses to hers before downing the contents.

They are in Sinners and Saints, a bar Len and Lisa like to frequent. Mick is with them, as well as Cisco, Iris, and Barry. Caitlin declined because of work, stating that just because the city has thrown a party, does not mean her lab work will do itself. If she finishes quickly she can have three days off in a row, and she promises they will spend time together then and she will make it up to Barry. But, to get that time off, she has to work now.

It's understandable, and Barry holds no hard feelings. Len doesn't think the kid has it in him to really hold a grudge.

Except for the grudge against Wells, or _Eobard_. But, that is understandable, too. The man completely ruined his life, twice. First as a child and then again when the truth finally came out. Len would be worried if Barry _didn't_ hold a grudge.

"You know this does nothing for me, right," Barry comments, eying his newly refilled glass, sloshing the amber liquid around.

"Hush," Lisa says. "Drink!"

Barry does.

Len drinks his a little more slowly; he doesn't have super fast metabolism, after all.

"Today was amazing," Iris comments, voice alight with humor. "And you got hugged by a kid."

"You looked so awkward," Cisco says with a snicker, jabbing his elbow into Barry's ribs.

Barry grunts and tosses him a scowl. "I wasn't expecting it, okay?"

"What, he was too fast for the Flash?" Mick asks.

Barry snorts and downs another drink. "Oh, sure, gang up on me."

"It _is_ a favorite of ours," Lisa says. "Right, Lenny?"

Barry and Lisa are now both looking at him, and he must choose a side.

"It's fun," he says, siding with Lisa, offering Barry a smirk.

"I see how it is," Barry laments, shaking his head with a dramatic sigh. "Even my fiancé is turning against me."

"So dramatic," Iris drawls.

"But seriously – you looked so awkward when the kid was hugging you," Lisa snickers. "It was adorable."

"What'd he say to you?" Iris asks.

Barry hesitates.

The conversation lags for a moment, the mirth fading.

"What?" Cisco asks, frowning.

"He said… Look, I didn't want to bring this up here, and get everyone worried, but…" the kid takes in a breath. "He said he has powers, too."

A hush falls over their table.

"Like… _powers_ powers, or like, imaginary, 'I'm a little kid' powers?" Cisco asks, breaking the silence.

Barry shakes his head. "I don't know; I didn't really get a chance to ask him. But it got me thinking. I mean – who says all the metas _have_ to be adults?"

There's another stretch of silence. Len frowns. The kid has a point; all the metas so far have been adults, but he doesn't think there's actually a rule that says they _have_ to be an adult. Kids could have been affected, too; kids, teens, even babies…

The thought is concerning, and mildly terrifying. But, if there were kid metas, wouldn't they have heard of them by now? It's unlikely the kids could control their abilities so easily, and their parents would hide them. They would have been found out by now, right? Somehow, someway, they would have noticed them by now.

So, the little kid has to be talking about imaginary powers.

Nevertheless, it does get them thinking. Len can see the wheels spinning in their heads.

xXx

Barry's fingering the flash drive again; it's a familiar yet unwanted weight in his hands, but he can't seem to just put it down and never pick it up again. Something keeps drawing him to it, and he can't stop wondering if he should watch whatever is on it.

Wells – _Eobard_ – betrayed him. Killed his mom, tried to kill him, lied to him from the beginning, manipulated him and used him… Nothing on this flash drive can be good. But, then why is it specified that, in the event of Wells' untimely demise, he is to watch whatever is on this flash drive? Why is that a stipulation of him getting STAR Labs? It makes no sense.

Nothing on here can be good, and yet… why even give it to him in the first place? Why give him STAR Labs in the first place? Why train Barry and help him save so many people? Wouldn't it have been easier to just kidnap Barry at a young age, raise him in secret, and when he got his abilities, force him to use them correctly? Wouldn't that make more sense than letting Barry grow on his own, and even help save people? Why help him turn into the Flash, if Eobard hated the Flash so much? It makes no sense!

Barry's going in circles thinking about it; his head is throbbing, as it often does when he thinks on this too much.

Wells might have created him, but he does not control him.

He might have manipulated and used him… but there were good moments, too.

There were movie marathons with Wells and Cisco; there were pizza nights, and late night training sessions with good music, and deep, meaningful conversations that got him thinking…

And now it's all nothing, because it was all a lie.

A lie, because in the end Wells didn't care about him at all.

Eobard killed his mother. He tried to kill Barry. In an erased timeline, he killed Cisco despite stating that Cisco was like a son to him. Eobard didn't care about human life… so why help Barry save so many people…?

The door to the apartment opens; Barry glances over from where he sits on the couch, guiltily clutching the flash drive in his left hand as Len looks over at him, shrugging off his parka. He drapes the parka over the back of the couch and sits next to Barry. The flash drive isn't visible in his hand since his fist is clenched around it, but nevertheless, Len seems to know what he's holding. He always knows what Barry's trying to hide.

"What are you scared of, Scarlet?"

Barry tenses. "I'm not scared. It's just a stupid flash drive."

He drops said stupid flash drive on the coffee table. It lands with a soft clatter.

Len sighs. "Have you decided anything yet?"

"No. I don't know what to do." A breath. "Tell me what to do."

And that's what he really wants, he realizes; he's indecisive, and unsure, and he feels like a kid in that moment. A little kid who desperately needs someone else to make the decisions for him. He needs someone to either tell him to discard it, or tell him to watch it. He doesn't know what to do on his own; he's too indecisive, too uncertain, too _scared_ …

What can possibly be on this flash drive that is so worth seeing?

And it's _Eobard_ that wants him to see it, so it can't be good, right?

"What do you want to do?" Len asks carefully.

"I don't know. I need you to tell me."

"That has to be your decision, Scarlet."

Barry swallows, still eying the flash drive. After a moment, he draws in a slow, shaky breath. "Watch it with me?"

"You know I will."

Barry nods. Len stands and leaves he room, getting the laptop. He puts it down on the coffee table and sticks the flash drive into the correct port, before glancing at Barry.

"Sure about this, kid?"

 _No. But it still needs to happen._

He needs to watch the video. If he wants STAR Labs, he has to watch it. And even if he doesn't want STAR Labs… he'll never forgive himself if he denied someone's last request, even if the man was Eobard.

Sometimes he really hates his moral compass.

He nods, and Len finds the video, hitting play.

And then there's Wells, just as Barry remembers him, with the same speech patterns and everything. The same voice, the same movements. His breath catches in his throat and he can't breathe correctly; his lungs refuse to expand. His heart races.

That's the man who killed his mom.

But that's also the man who was such a mentor to him for such a long time… the man who helped him save so many people…

That's the man who tried to kill him.

That's the man who killed Cisco in another timeline.

That's the man he shared deep conversations with… the man who once said he loved him like a son…

Wells is speaking, something about how Barry will never truly happen because he knows Barry. He knows he'll never be happy even if he gives him what he wants. Then he says to erase everything up to this point and give the video to the police.

And then Barry's just kind of staring.

"He confessed," Len says, shocked.

Barry nods numbly.

Harrison Wells confessed to the murder of Nora Allen.

This is what he's always wanted – the proof he needed to get his dad out of jail.

Proof that Henry Allen didn't kill his wife.

It's everything he's ever wanted, and he's numb.

xXx

The process of getting Henry Allen out of jail and all the charges dropped is going to be a long one, but it is worth it. So very worth it.

Barry tells his dad the news excitedly; for the first time in so many years, there's hope on Henry Allen's face. Hope that he will get out. Belief that Barry isn't just making empty promises like he has been his entire life. Barry finally has the proof he needs.

Joe says the video is good evidence that Harrison Wells killed Nora Allen, except for a few contradictory statements. Harrison Wells wasn't in town on the night of her murder, according to eye witness testimony. But the details in the video overrule that; Wells knows things about that night no one would know unless they were there, and while he doesn't have a solid motivation for killing her – at least not one that doesn't involve time travel – the confession holds up. He gives details no one else could know, and it overrides the eyewitness statements of someone who said they saw him out of town on that night. It's been years, after all; fifteen of them. Therefore, people's memories could be foggy, and the video trumps their statement.

It's going to be a long process, but Henry Allen will get out of jail.

All of the charges will be dropped, and he will be compensated for wrongful imprisonment.

xXx

"So… _can_ kids become meta-humans?"

It's a topic which needs to be discussed, and they have put it off for too long already. In light of Barry's father's pending release, Wells' confession, and Barry's new acquisition of STAR Labs, the topic has been pushed aside. They had more pressing concerns, but that does not mean Barry isn't going to seriously think about the fact that meta-humans were created the night the accelerator exploded, and who is to say there are not little kids who were affected? Why just adults?

Cisco grimaces around his lollipop; it's standard to see him with sweets in his mouth, but it has actually been a while since Barry has seen it. Cisco doesn't eat as many sweets at CCPD, and while the two work there together, they do not actually much of each other, as their labs are on different floors, and Barry is not actually part of the Meta-Human Task Force. Not officially, anyway. Not as Barry Allen.

So, it has been a while since Barry has seen his friend with his usual sweets. It has also been a while since they have been in STAR Labs like this, with Cisco in his usual chair, and Caitlin hovering next to him, palms flat on the tabletop as her teeth catch her lower lip in her standard 'I'm thinking' pose.

The gang is back, at least for tonight. Barry can barely contain his excitement; there's this energy thrumming through him, and it is all he can do to not run around or vibrate to get rid of said energy. But he manages to stay still, and contain his excitement, because this is important.

"I don't see why not," Cisco finally says, glancing apologetically at Caitlin, who shoots him a quick glance.

"We would have heard about it by now," she says, frowning deeply.

"Would we have?" Cisco counters, taking the lollipop out of his mouth to gesture at her inquisitively. "I mean, what parent goes around flaunting the fact their kid might have powers? Especially before the Flash was revealed. And even after, with… metas causing trouble and everything. They might be scared."

Caitlin furiously shakes her head, her wavy brunette hair bouncing as she does so. "We would have heard about it by now," she repeats firmly. "Kids are terrible at keeping secrets like that, and it would have eventually gotten out. It's been almost two years!"

Barry draws in a breath. Two years. It's hard to believe that much time has passed since his failed attempt at telling Iris about his feelings; since the particle accelerator blew; since he got these powers.

Granted, he was in a coma for nine months, but still. Two years is two years, and it doesn't feel like it's been that long.

Then again, it doesn't feel like it's been fifteen years since his mom died.

Fifteen years since his dad was wrongfully accused and put in jail.

His throat tightens; he clears it loudly, catching their attention. Now they're both looking at him, like he might know the correct answer, and that was certainly not his intention. He just wanted them to stop arguing.

"Well, Barry?" Caitlin asks, folding her arms across her chest. "What do you think?"

Barry swallows thickly. He's never really enjoyed being center of attention; at school it meant ridicule. Some poked fun at the fact he was taken in by the cop who arrested his father. Others just didn't like him because he wasn't like a normal kid, into science and everything. Either way, growing up was rough, and he tried to blend into the background when he could get away with it. By college he was a pro at pretending to be 'normal'; he had friends, but they weren't particularly close. They were more of a cover than anything, he realized. They had nothing in common except a shared need to fit in, and Barry tried to join in with their jokes and nights out drinking, once he was old enough, but in the end… he was too different. Being touched by darkness at such a young age changed him, matured him, and he couldn't enjoy goofing off as much as the others.

He had friends in college, but they didn't keep in touch now.

Now, Caitlin and Cisco are his friends.

And he doesn't have to pretend with them.

He's never had to pretend with them.

They were there the moment he woke up, Cisco with music derived from Barry's favorites after reading about him, and Caitlin with her needles ready to run tests on him. It was a rocky beginning, sure, but they never had to pretend with each other.

It was… nice.

And now they're both looking at him for guidance.

Guidance a man in a wheelchair used to provide, and Barry's not ready for this.

Yes, he owns STAR Labs now.

No, he doesn't want this added responsibility.

No, he is not like Dr. Wells.

"Barry?"

He draws in a breath. They want an answer. They want his input. They want him to tell them yes or no; yes, it's possible, or no, it isn't. They want a definitive answer, and it's just not something he can give them, because he himself doesn't know.

He closed his eyes and thinks.

It takes less than a second, but in that second, his mind goes through all the possibilities, as he finally lets himself truly focus on the matter at hand, without distractions.

He opens his eyes once he's finished with the possibilities.

To them, he's merely blinked.

"It might be possible," he finally says. "I mean, think about it – who's to say only adults were affected? Maybe in kids it takes longer to show up, or it manifested differently. Remember, most of the meta-humans were outside at the time of the explosion, and got caught in the aftershocks. Unless you're 'lucky' like me and get struck by lightning inside a building."

No one laughs at his joke.

Huh. He thought it was funny.

"Most kids wouldn't be outside at that time of night, in a storm," Barry tells them. "They would have been home in bed or something. So if they were affected… it's probably a very low chance, and maybe not something too noticeable, as it's usually related to what you were doing when it happened, or something like that, right?"

He looked at Caitlin.

"With Ronnie, he was inside, trying to fix it, right? He got hit by the wave and combined with it somehow, and then combined with Stein."

He looks at Cisco.

"The others we've seen, a lot of them were the same way. Blackout was climbing an electrical post when the wave hit him. Nimbus was in the process of being _euthanized_. You see what I mean?"

Cisco nodded. "It makes sense, I guess. So, most of the kids were indoors, so most of them were unaffected. But it's possible they were still affected, at least a little, somehow. Or it's possible some might have been outside. We just don't know for sure."

Caitlin looks absolutely horrified. "But… they're _kids_ …"

"I know they are," Barry says softly, holding her gaze gently, "and that's why we're going to get to the bottom of this and try to help them. Nothing is worse than trying to hide a part of yourself and pretending to be someone you're not. If they have powers… we need to help them."

"And how are we going to do that?" Cisco asks, frowning. "I mean – we can't just go around asking kids if they have powers or not. And how are we going to be sure it's the real thing?"

Barry's brows furrow as he frowns. "I don't know that part yet, but I'm working on it. We'll figure it out. We saved the city and stopped Wells, and Nimbus. We can do this."


	5. Chapter 5: A Jaguar Walks into a Bank

**A/N:** Hey, guys, sorry for the delay! Work has been hectic and my personal life is pretty chaotic, too. Ugh. Life. Anyway, as I was writing this I realized something I probably should have realized way earlier - The Flash likes to play with the time table. They're trying to go by the release dates of the episodes to coincide with the dates in the show for the most part - i.e. Christmas is in a December episode, etc. - butttt in doing that I realized it doesn't make sense. Because for the show, season 1 ends in May. And they say "oh, hey, six months have passed so let's have Flash Day" at the beginning of season 2, but season two starts 3 months after the end of season 1, not 6, lol. Since I was going off that time table, it messed me up and I had to change some things. So now it's November in this story. Deal with it.

Also, sorry, this chapter is kind of short :P

Chapter length: 2671

Onward!

* * *

CHAPTER 5 – A Jaguar Walks into a Bank

Saturdays and Sundays are the worst.

Barry is usually promised at least one of the two days off, but rarely actually gets it. There are more murders and suspicious deaths on the weekend, which means he's needed as a forensic analyst. He tries not to get his hopes up that this Saturday, he will actually be off as promised.

He's not surprised when he's called in on his off day. At least the captain sounds apologetic.

He slips out of bed without disturbing Len, which is definitely a challenge considering how tangled together they are. Len's deep breaths ghost across his face and Barry plants a soft kiss to his fiancé's lips before he pulls back and gets dressed for work, moving in a whirlwind around the room to gather his clothes.

A second later he is ready.

He exits the apartment and walks to work like he always does. He's been trying not to dash around in his clothes, as it tends to burn up his shoes and his shirts and everything. Plus, if he arrives too soon the captain might get suspicious, considering the fact he doesn't have a car. Len takes him to work sometimes, but most of the time, Barry walks, and the captain expects him to be there at a certain time.

Barry is always late, so he's always at least a few minutes behind.

It's not like he plans it that way. It's not like he planned for the Flash to always be late to his day job.

It just happens.

On his way to work he stops a robbery in an alleyway. He's gone before anyone can blink, and the woman is still screaming in fear, her eyes closed, but when she opens them she will find that there is no danger. Not anymore. As for the bad guy he is already in the back of a moving police car, and handcuffed.

The officers arrive at work ten minutes after Barry, looking confused but smiling nevertheless.

"The Flash did it again," one of them says with a fond smile.

It's strange, having the police's support. He can remember a time not too long ago when the police didn't like him; in fact, there was a task force specially designed to _hunt_ the Flash, because he was 'a menace to society'. Now, things have definitely changed. First Flash Day, now this at the precinct… He has to admit, it makes him feel good. He's doing good work, despite the ups and downs. He's helping people, and that's part of what he loves about being the Flash.

Now, he comes to work and hears officers practically _gushing_ about the Flash, how he's 'a real hero and just what this city needs'. He comes to work hearing that, which definitely lessens the knot in his chest, and he comes in to see Cisco happily working with the Meta-Human Task Force.

Joe ushers him over. Barry joins him and Cisco.

"What's up?" he asks.

"You're late," Joe sighs, shaking his head. "Stopped a robbery, I see?"

Barry shrugs. "The Flash is a busy man."

Cisco grins, lollipop sticking out of his mouth. It's strange to ever see the man without sweets. Now if only Barry could get him to share.

"So, what's up, Joe?" Barry asks, bringing them back to the task at hand.

"A meta-human attacked a bank," Joe says.

"Why is it always a bank…" Barry mutters to himself. These meta-human criminals have no originality. "So, what kind of meta-human? What happened?"

Cisco grins again, wide and long. He takes the lollipop out and waves it at Barry. "You're gonna have to see this to believe it, dude."

Barry quirks a brow, but follows Joe and Cisco over to Joe's computer, where he then watches the security feed from the bank.

He watches, and stares, and he's sure his mouth is hanging open.

"Oh, you're _kidding_ me," he mutters, still in shock.

Cisco laughs loudly, capturing the attention of other officers as he claps his hand to Barry's shoulder. "I told you, man. Unbelievable, huh?"

"Unbelievable," Barry echoes, watching the jaguar prowl through the bank.

xXx

Len wakes alone, which isn't too unusual when Barry gets called into work early, but it's still a bit unsettling. A part of his mind flashes back to not so long ago, when Barry was missing after the Singularity vanished. There's a part of him that always finds it disconcerting to wake alone, even though Captain Cold should have no problem with that.

He checks his phone, and sure enough, there's a text from Barry.

 _From Barry: Got called into work_

 _From Barry: oh my god_

 _From Barry: I can't believe this Len_

 _From Barry: I'm going jaguar hunting, wish me luck_

Len quirks a brow at the last text. What does that even mean?

 _To Barry: You're not a zookeeper Scarlet_

 _To Barry: what's going on_

He leaves it at that, and puts the phone next to him on the bed before he rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up, tossing his legs over the side of the bed. He yawns widely and then gets up, stretching somewhat before he grabs a clean shirt and pulls it on to go with the sweatpants he slept in.

He exits their bedroom and heads toward the kitchen to make him a fresh pot of coffee.

On his way there he receives a reply.

 _From Barry: You won't believe this_

 _From Barry: I'll tell you when I get home_

 _From Barry: Love you :)_

Len smirks faintly.

 _To Barry: Love you too kid_

He pockets his phone again and waits for his coffee to be done. He's just about to sit down with his fresh cup of coffee, in his favorite mug, when there's a knock at the door.

Len's first instinct is to stiffen and check the exits. He pushes it aside; he's living a domestic life now. That means knocks on his door. It's a little after ten in the morning; there's nothing too suspicious about it.

He takes in a breath and steps toward the door, bare feet sliding against the soft carpet. His toes curl into the carpet, exposed, as he stands in front of the door for a long moment. Then he opens it.

"About time, Lenny," Iris West says with a grin. She reaches in and grabs his wrist. "You're coming with me. Get your shoes on." She eyes his exposed toes.

He scowls, toes curling again. "What do you mean? Where are we going?"

He doesn't bother trying to argue; he's learned there's little arguing with Iris West. She is a stubborn force of nature, and that's why it's so terrifying that her and Lisa are such good friends. A shudder runs through him at the thought.

"We're going shopping, silly," Iris says. "Your wedding is one month away; we have so much to buy!"

Len winces even as a fond smile attempts to work across his face. It's a strange reaction. He hates shopping, and Iris can go a little crazy on a shopping spree, but he's also getting _married_ in one month. One month.

 _One month_.

He hasn't thought of it like that before.

He hasn't even gotten Barry a ring.

He hasn't even gotten a nice tux.

He hasn't thought of vows or anything, either.

 _Oh, shit._

"Now, now, don't get cold feet now," Iris chides.

Len's eye twitches at the cold pun. He allows it this once as he can't seem to find his voice.

"Get your shoes on," Iris says like she's talking to a child. "We're going shopping."

xXx

Barry runs tests on the jaguar fur found at the scene of the crime. Eye-witness testimonies state that a man entered the bank, but a jaguar attacked them. They didn't see the change. Camera footage showed the man entering a bathroom and a jaguar emerging, easily pushing the swinging doors open to prowl through the lobby of the bank.

Everyone fled in terror as the jaguar snarled at them and swiped at some of them. Then it leapt over the bank counter as though looking for something. Seemingly not satisfied with its findings, it chased down someone, slashed their back, and then left through a back exit, easily pushing the door open despite the fact animals should not be that intelligent.

It's interesting. Is this really a meta-human? Can meta-humans really turn into animals?

Barry shoves the thought aside for now and focuses on his forensic findings.

This is indeed jaguar fur. A healthy, male jaguar. There is nothing off about it, except for its intelligence and the fact that a man entered the bathroom, and a jaguar exited.

Forensics gives him little to go on, sadly.

Maybe the Flash will have more luck.

A knock at his lab door startles him. The door is open, for once, but the person knocks nevertheless before entering. Barry turns from his desk to find Cisco entering, lollipop in his mouth once more.

"Hey, man," Cisco says. "Lunch?"

"Sounds good," Barry says with a smile. "I'm starving."

It's been a while since he and Cisco had lunch together, just the two of them. Barry finds he misses it. They used to have guy's night, and they'd order pizza and watch movies. They haven't done that in a while, and Barry has missed spending time with his friend.

The two exit the precinct, but not before the captain tells Barry he wants that report on his desk ASAP.

"That guy is kinda hard on you, huh?" Cisco asks around his lollipop.

Barry shrugs. "He's always berating me to do my job. I yelled at him once for it."

"No way," Cisco says, staring at him. "Seriously? You yelled at the captain?"

Barry shrugs. "I was under the influence of that rage meta at the time," he says.

Cisco laughs. "What did he do? Did he just stare at you or what?"

"He was confused for a moment and I made my escape," Barry says. "Joe had my back. He said I was stressed."

Cisco shakes his head. "That's great, man. I've wanted to snap at him a few times."

"He's a good guy at heart."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I like him breathing down my neck."

Barry nods; on this, they can agree.

"So," Cisco says a few minutes later, as they are almost at their desired location for lunch, "you're getting married in one month. How do you feel, man?"

Barry staggers briefly but quickly corrects himself, but not before Cisco tosses him a glance. "Shit. It _is_ in one month, isn't it?" he asks, mostly to himself but Cisco hears him nevertheless.

"Don't be getting cold feet, now."

Barry snorts. "You need to stop with the puns. I can't handle two people doing it in my life. And I'm not getting cold feet, I'm just… surprised. I didn't think it was so soon. I have so much to do…"

He has to get a tux, and think of vows, and get in touch with Iris and Lisa about the location and everything as they have taken it upon themselves to plan everything.

" _Don't worry about a thing,"_ Lisa told him with a wink. _"Iris and I are gonna take care of everything."_

"It'll be fine, man," Cisco tells him.

Barry smirks. "Yeah, it will. So what do you think about this meta-human?" he asks as they enter the small diner and sit at a table.

Cisco shrugs. "I don't know. I'm still in shock. A _jaguar_."

Barry laughs as the waitress comes to their table. They order quickly and she scurries off to get their drinks.

His mind wanders as they look over the menus.

One month.

He's getting married in one month.

He and Len have been together for ten months. In January it will be a year. It's November now, and next month they are getting married.

It's so hard to wrap his mind around. He's excited but so very anxious.

Terrified, even.

What if he does something wrong? What if he trips walking down the aisle? What if-

 _Please stop,_ he attempts to tell his mind, as the waitress gives them their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asks.

Cisco and Barry order, and Barry almost groans as she walks away.

"I hate ordering the normal amount," the speedster mutters. "I'm still gonna be hungry."

"Have an energy bar," Cisco says.

Barry's face twists into a scowl. "Those are disgusting."

"Yeah, but they help."

"They do," he admits with a sigh.

This is why he likes order takeout. No one questions him when he orders a lot; they just assume he has a lot of people over or something. Now he's destined to go hungry whenever they eat out somewhere, unless he wants to look like a pig and have people staring at him incredulously.

"So, did you find anything on our meta-human?" Cisco asks conversationally, taking a sip of his drink.

Barry shakes his head, swirling his ice around with his straw. "No, just that it is, in fact, jaguar fur."

"Riveting," Cisco mutters. "Alright, so Barry Allen can't help. How about the Flash?"

"I'll ask him," Barry says with a smirk.

xXx

Len returns home late that evening, feeling so very tired. Spending the whole day with Iris is _exhausting_. He carries in several big bags, attempting to juggle his load as he opens the apartment door.

Barry's in the living room, and he quirks a brow at the bags. "Window shopping not enough?"

Len scowls. "Iris kidnapped me," he complains, dropping the bags on the floor. His back hurts from juggling them. He's too old for this.

Barry bursts out laughing. "Oh, God, sorry I missed that. How'd you get away?"

"She released me."

"Ah, so I don't need to save you, then."

"Not tonight," Len says. "How was your day? What did you mean about jaguar hunting?"

Barry shrugs, sitting so comfortable on the couch. Len plops down next to him, sighing contentedly. He's been on his feet all day, chasing after Iris as she bounced excitedly from store to store. It's been such a long day and he has accomplished little. No heists, no planning, no speaking to his sister… No, he spent the day shopping, of all things. _Shopping_. Lisa will never let him live this down.

It's things he needed, mostly, but that doesn't change the fact that he _shopped all day_.

"There's this meta-human that can turn into a jaguar, apparently. He attacked a bank," Barry says, gaze focused on the TV.

Len stares at the side of Barry's head for a moment. "You're serious?"

"I wouldn't lie about human jaguars, Len," Barry says with a smirk, glancing at him. "Yes, I'm serious. I was shocked too."

Len just shakes his head. It amazes him what meta-humans can do, and what some of their powers are, but a jaguar…? It's a lot to take in, but he really shouldn't be surprised anymore. Ever since he started dating the Flash, he's seen more than his fair share of meta-humans. He's even fought some.

"We're getting married in a month," Barry says quietly.

Len blinks at him, taking in a slow breath. "Yes, we are."

"I didn't realize… I mean, I didn't know it was so soon," Barry says, shaking his head as he looks back at the TV. "I guess I thought we had more time to get ready. I have so much to do and I don't even know where to start."

"Tell me about it," Len says, sighing. "Iris took me shopping for some of what I needed. We also visited random stores because she saw something in the window."

Barry smirks faintly. "Yeah, that's Iris for you." Then his fingers find Len's, and he's squeezing his hand. "A month, Len."

Len smirks. "A month."

"You're not gonna get cold feet on me, are you?"

"Never, Scarlet."


End file.
